A Twist On The Order
by BloodSkye
Summary: What would happen if Larxene wasn't a part of the Organization? Read on to find out!


A/N: Hi again!! I kinda had to write this… Cuz I kept having daydreams about if I was in the Thirteenth Order (Organization XIII) and stuff… It turned out really funny… Larxene isn't in this fic, because I replaced her with me. On with the crackfic!!!

Disclaimer: I am not the brilliant mind who invented Kingdom Hearts. I wish I was, but alas, I am not.

Chapter 1: The New Arrival

"Attention. All numbers get to the Proof of Existence. We have a new arrival."

The announcement blared all over the World That Never Was. There was a few seconds of silence, then chaos erupted. Ten members of Organization XIII flew out of the game room and rushed to the Proof of Existence. Demyx and Axel tripped over Marluxia, Luxord was making bets with Vexen, Xaldin almost stabbed Xigbar, Lexaeus was running alongside Saix, and Zexion was lagging behind.

---divider thingy---

They finally got to the Proof of Existence. There was a new Proof, next to Marluxia's. There was a girl standing in front of it with her eyes closed. She had golden hair in a long braid with blood red ribbons tied in it. She was dressed in the standard Organization cloak. When she opened her eyes, the members noticed that her eyes were the color of sapphires, but they had a glazed and unfocused look to them, like she wasn't seeing them and the room, but what was beyond it.

"This is Makuxu. She is our newest member." Xemnas said. He turned to Makuxu. "Your new name is the Lament of Dreams. Your weapons are these. Your element is Dreams. Use it well." He handed her two swords. The first was white with a star-shaped handle. The other was black with a heart-shaped handle. She inspected them, and found diamonds embedded in the white blade, and onyx embedded in the dark blade. She dismissed her weapons, and inspected the other ten members. Xigbar, she concluded, was trigger happy. Xaldin, loved to stab things. Vexen, scientist. Lexaeus, quiet. Zexion, emo. Saix, crazy. Axel, pyro. Demyx, musician. Luxord, loved to gamble, no doubt with people's lives. And Marluxia, a flower boy. She decided that Axel and Demyx were the only interesting ones in the bunch. So she followed them.

---divider thingy---

"So. What prank are we going to pull today?" Axel conferred with Demyx on their plans.

"I don't know. Maybe we could try stealing the Superior's hair gel?" Demyx suggested.

"It wouldn't work." Makuxu said, startling the boys.

"And why wouldn't it?" Axel demanded.

"Because," she replied, bringing a bottle out from behind her back, "I already stole it."

"I like your style, kid. Do you want to hang with us?" Axel asked her, after debating with Demyx.

"Of course! I mean, you are the only interesting ones here." She said, averting her gaze.

"But you have to pass our tests." Demyx said with a smirk.

"I can handle it. Just do it."

---divider thingy---

"You gotta be kidding me."

One of the tests was to go into a bar, and pickpocket everything of value. "Nope. You gotta do it, kid." Axel said.

"My name isn't 'kid.' It's Makuxu. Got it memorized?" she told him.

Axel laughed. "You still gotta do it." He said.

"Fine. I'll do it. Just don't expect me to share the spoils." She said, taking off her Organization cloak. Underneath, she had on a black shirt with a black miniskirt and a silver necklace shaped like a heart with a cut-out section of the pronged end of a key. It said "He who holds the key to my heart." on it. She took the ribbons out of her hair, letting it down, and walked into the bar.

---divider thingy---

When she walked out again, her clothes and hair were bloody.

"Whoa. What happened in there?" Demyx asked.

"The usual barfight. I kinda got caught but the guy was drunk so everyone thought that he imagined it. So he tried fighting me but I bashed him over the head with a beer bottle." She replied, running a hand through her now-orange hair.

"But that doesn't explain why you're bloody."

"I was getting to that. This other guy tried to best me but I just moved out of the way and he hit the wall. Then all of the drunken men tried attacking me. They all ended up with a foot in their face. Then there was this other guy, with long, silver hair, who I figured out wasn't drunk, and he had a sword. A really long sword. We fought for a while, and he finally got a lucky shot on me. 'Course, I wasn't using both swords. He pinned me to the wall through my shoulder." She showed them the blood-stained bandages on her arm. "I managed to get away by kicking him in the face. I think he's going to come looking for me. He should be coming out soon. I suggest you run."

"I think we should." Demyx said, and portalled out.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Axel said, before opening another portal. "Thanks for covering for us."

"No problem." She said with a wave, as Axel jumped into his portal. The guy with the giant sword came out of the bar, looking left and right. He spotted her, and started fighting again.

"Look. Can we just stop? This is getting annoying…" Makuxu said to the guy.

"No."

They fought some more. Makuxu brought out her other sword, and then the battle really got hard to follow. The guy had one wing, so he could fly, while Makuxu couldn't. she had to parry the really long sword while trying to dodge the dark energy the guy shot at her.

"This," she was impaled in the stomach, "is getting really annoying." She coughed out between gasps. She blocked a blast. "Can't we stop?" The two met, swords crossed in a stalemate.

"Are you getting tired?"

"Yes!"

"Heh. It'll just get easier to beat you then."

"I'm not talking about that! I'm talking about I'm getting really tired of you!" Makuxu cried, pushing the guy backwards and into a wall.

"Sephiroth!" A spiky-haired blond burst from the shadows and faced the silver-haired guy, who is now identified as Sephiroth, in a sword fighting stance. Sephiroth was off guard for a split-second, but that was all Makuxu needed to knock him into a portal. She was panting a little, and her shoulder wound had reopened. She opened a portal and jumped through it, back to her room in Castle That Never Was. She managed to fall onto the bed before passing out into darkness.

---divider thingy---

A/N: I just had to get this one out before I forgot it… And I am working on my fifth chapter for TSSA. I am really sorry about the two month delay but I really hate school, with the report cards coming out and crap like that… It gets on one's nerves after awhile. And this chapter was fun to write. Hope you people stay with me for my other story too!

Edit: I do realize that I made Makuxu's element Darkness. I made a mistake, and I just realized that. Her element is Dreams now. Yup. I am writing the next chapter as I write this. So wait for it, it will be up soon.


End file.
